


The Enslavement Witch

by Luigigirl65



Category: Ghost Simulator (Roblox Game), Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Roblox (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Magical boy turns into a Witch, Mentioned Previous Deaths, Toxic Relationship Language to straight up Yanderish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luigigirl65/pseuds/Luigigirl65
Relationships: Implied Blaze x Leo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Enslavement Witch

Blaze winced as the magic bandages wrapped around his arm.

"Alright, hold still. I don't know how many more I can do after this." Leo closed his eyes and took a shaky breath. A green tear came from his right eye and rolled off his cheek, plopping onto the exposed cut on Blaze's arm.

He flinched.

This never happened before.

"Leo."

He kept crying, the color fleeing from his tears.

"Leo... It hurts."

"It all does..."

That wasn't good either. 

"Blaze. Do you ever sit and think about what we are?"

Usually, he'd give a shy apology if he even squeezed too tight with the bandages. But here he was, shaking and crying.

"We are pawns in a game where we are made to die. We are lured in by our masters, and forced to dance in a story of their design, plucking us off one by one until we are the monsters we fight. Do you ever think that we were in control?"

"Leo, why are you saying this?"

He put arm down, revealing his eye, red from tears. His lips were curled into a frown.

"Our team promised not to give up. But Yoko died, then Fern, then Rowan. Who's next, Blaze? Who is going to give up next?!" His very presence seemed to grow. "I never wanted to be alone. I gave my soul to have just one person to be with forever." The quiver in his voice vanished, replaced with a calculating, deadly calm.

One he was too familiar with.

"Leo." Blaze.spoke with a new conviction. "You're probably in need of a cleansing. I'll go and see of Luna has any Gried Seeds stockpiled so I can-"

As he stood up to leave, the bandages on his arm gripped tighter and whatever slack given by the other hunter was tightened.

"You're not going anywhere, my little ember."

His voice was different. Dark. Venomous. Nothing like the timid, nerdy guy he knew. 

Leo pulled at the bandages, but Blaze pulled back. He growled at the response, making him bite his lip.

"You're not going to leave me. You and I have lost too many people. I am not going to lose you." His other arm raised up, taking Blaze's other arm into bondage.

"Leo! Let go!"

"I will never let go of you."

He pulled against the restraints, but even his strength can't break the bonds he made.

"Let's become Witches together, Blaze," Leo hissed with a manic smile. "We can manage this world together! We'll never be alone again!"

"What?! Leo! What about Riley?! Shelly?! Luna-"

"WHAT ABOUT THEM?!"

The concrete floor rose to meet the fiery hunter multiple times as he was swung down. While a normal human would've died on the second hit, at most, Blaze had to endure each swing.

"Leo!" He looked up, his eye a deep black. "Pl-please... let me go..."

"No," he instantly responded, a sly smile appearing on his lips. "You are coming with me. We're going to be together forever."

**"̷̒̔̓̉̇̌̍̓͛̉̚̕ͅY̵̛̙͎̯͙̮̔͂͒̽̕O̷̮͖̳̲͓̟̞̐̉̋̄̾͐̈͊Ǔ̶̻̯̖̳̼̮̟̯̰̥̭̟̩̋͜ͅ ̷̗̻̲̱̮͐̎̀̌̈́̏̑͜͝͠D̶̖̻̊͆͆͗̓͗͐̈̀̽̎́͝͝Ǫ̶̩̗͚͍̩̮̳̯̝͍̭̦͓̇̍͘͝N̶̢̦̣̫̪̯͇̊ͅ'̶͙̖͍̭̞̪͍̣̞͎̳̈̿̽͌̆͘̕͝͝ͅͅͅT̷̡̡̢̥̭͈̗̮̠̩̰͉̱̍͋̓̍̉͗͜ ̸̗͓̹̥̩̻̻̭̬͂̍̀̓̽̿̅̋̓̀͝H̸̝̮̝̜͔̆̽̒̉͑̓́̅́͘͘A̸̡̤͔̥͖͌̄̓̃̒͛V̶̡̱̣̜̟̹̇͗̐͒̈́̈́͂̄̚E̵̱͖͇̫̦̘͓̫̫̹̅́̌͜͝ ̶̛̪̺̼͓͐͋̈́̊̈̃́͂̀͋̌̇͜͜͝Ḁ̵̧̢̡̛̬͚̤͕̼̱̥͖̰͊̃̀͌̾͋͝ ̵̨̗̤̲̮̭̳̰̠͌̐̍̊̆͑̽͐͆͝͠ͅC̶̢̨̧̧̲̺̗͍̪̞̠̘͓̱̮̒̅̃H̵̼͈̏̿͌̄͠Ỏ̶̳̼̺̝̻̦̥̣̺̣̮̹͑I̶̢̠͂̇͒͜C̴̡͕̣̥̘͆̓́̒̑̃̎́̃̔̉͜͠E̸̢̧̡̪͓̯̬̣̬̹̞̐̈̆͜!̴̡̘̞̙̜̙͎͔̮̲̣̱̇̿̿͊̀̐́͜"̸̧̜̲̰̥̂̈̉̋̆͘ͅ**

The sickening glass cracking was followed by sharp winds, kicking up around them. The very body of Leo was shredded, lost to the twister of the forming Witch. Blaze couldn't move. He struggled, but the wind was too string to fight. He could only open his mouth to scream into the labyrinth.

_**"LEO!"** _


End file.
